


Fin d'après-midi

by Blihioma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Kuroko et Hanamiya ont un rendez-vous amoureux au bord d'un fleuve : ils ont décidés de pique-niquer sous les cerisiers en fleurs et ils partagent à deux un moment de paix et d'amour, chacun se revigorant de la présence de l'autre. Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'à Kiyoshi et Kagami se pointent comme des fleurs pour embarquer Kuroko. Hanamiya se révolte !





	Fin d'après-midi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki possède Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : K
> 
> Genre : General
> 
> Univers : Manga
> 
> Pairing : Hanamiya x Kuroko
> 
> Evénement : Lot Os de la Tombola
> 
> Je m’occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l’ordre des formulaires envoyés. On enchaîne avec Hebihime qui a gagné trois lots de 500, 1,000 et 5,000 mots respectivement et qui a choisi de garder les trois indépendamment les uns des autres. On comment avec le second, aucun thème pour celui-ci, mais une exigence : Kuroko et Hanamiya doivent s’appeler par leurs prénoms.
> 
> Voici donc le bébé !

**_Fin d’Après-midi_ **

Kagami et Kiyoshi marchaient côte à côte dans les rues du Tokyo. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec la plupart de leurs anciens coéquipiers de Seirin pour aller se faire un petit Street Basket sur un terrain familier. Le rouge avait pour une fois une journée de libre et il avait croisé son ancien ainé au Maji Burger. Kiyoshi l’avait invité en le reconnaissant, certain que cela ferait plaisir au géant rouge qui vivait toujours pour le basket et sa balle ronde orange. Evidemment ce dernier avait accepté, mais son ainé l’avait prévenu qu’ils devraient faire un détour juste avant de rejoindre le terrain de basket. C’est avec cet objectif en tête qu’ils arrivèrent près d’un fleuve qui traversait la ville. Kiyoshi regardait à droite et à gauche les différents groupes de personnes regroupées sous les cerisiers en fleurs, qui bordaient le point d’eau.

« Qui cherche-t-on Kiyoshi-senpai ? »

« J’ai envoyé un message à Kuroko aussi, mais il ne m’a pas répondu. Et je sais de source sûre qu’il devrait se trouver ici. »

« Ah bon ? »

Kagami se mit à scruter les couples, les groupes d’amis et les familles qui profitaient du beau temps, heureux et impatient à l’idée de retrouver son ancienne ombre. Ils n’avaient pas trop gardé le contact après le lycée, bien sûr ils s’envoyaient de temps à autres des messages, pour les fêtes ou pour demander des nouvelles, mais ils ne s’étaient plus vu depuis quatre ans : Kagami était entré dans l’équipe national du Japon, avec Aomine et ils passaient leur temps à s’entraîner. Il avait donc rarement du temps pour lui et même quand c’était le cas, Kuroko lui n’en n’avait pas. Visiblement, d’après ce qu’il avait entendu du côté d’Aomine et Momoi, il avait fait une rencontre et sortait avec quelqu’un. Les deux amis de Kuroko ne savaient pas de qui il s’agissait, ils n’avaient pas été présenté, ils l’avaient juste vu en bonne compagnie de loin.

« Ah ! Kuroko !! » S’écria soudain Kiyoshi en agitant le bras vivement dans une direction à quelques mètres.

Kagami sur ses talons, il s’approcha d’une certaine nappe à carreaux étalée sur l’herbe, comme tant d’autre. Le spectacle qui l’attendait là-bas cependant, le laissa coi de stupeur. Kuroko était bien là, il n’avait pas changé : son cheveux bleus ciel, ses yeux bleus céruléens mornes, sa petite taille, ses habits simples. Il était tel que Kagami l’avait gardé dans ses souvenirs. A une exception près… Et cette exception se matérialisait dans la personne qui était à moitié avachi sur la jeune ombre.

« Mako-chan ! Cela faisait longtemps, je suis content de te revoir. » Sourit bêtement Kiyoshi à la chose installé sur Kuroko.

« Qu’est’ce tu fous là enfoiré ? » Répondit celui-ci en tourna la tête vers son ancien adversaire. « Aie ! Putain Tetsuya ça fait un mal de chien ! »

« Tu n’avais qu’à te montrer plus poli, Makoto-san. » Répliqua Kuroko en tournant à son tour la tête vers son aîné de Seirin. « Bonjour Kiyoshi-san, que nous vaut ce plaisir ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

Kagami, légèrement en retrait observait la scène qui se jouait devant lui, avec un air ébahi. Kuroko n’avait pas changé le moins du monde, pourtant, allongé sur ses jambes, leur ancien ennemi se prélassait tranquillement, comme si cette place lui était du. Jamais il n’aurait cru voir une telle scène de ses yeux ou même imaginé faire une telle chose avec son coéquipier au lycée. Cela voulait peut-être dire que ces deux-là étaient plus proches que de simples amis… ? Franchement, savoir Kuroko gay – bien qu’il l’est toujours cru asexué au vu de ses absences de réactions face à Momoi ou aux filles plus largement, tout comme face aux garçons – ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il avait après tout vécu en Amérique où tout était possible là-bas. Non, ce qui le choquait à vrai dire, c’était de savoir qu’il avait peut-être une relation avec Makoto Hanamiya, leur pire ennemi, le salaud qui avait bousillé le genou de Kiyoshi !

« Non ! » S’exclama fortement l’adolescent aux cheveux noirs justement, enserrant ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit. « Je te laisserais pas l’emmener ! »

« Désolé Kiyoshi-san, mais aujourd’hui je passe la journée avec Makoto-san, je commence à travailler à la rentrée et nous risquons de nous voir moins souvent, alors nous profitons des derniers jours de tranquillité. »

Kiyoshi sembla très déçu, lui qui avait réussi à réunir tout le monde, il allait finalement manquer l’ancien fantôme de la Génération Miracle. C’était triste, mais il n’avait pas non plus le cœur à séparer le couple lors d’un rendez-vous amoureux. Il se gratta la nuque et leur offrit un grand sourire.

« Tant pis, une prochaine fois peut-être. »

« Peut-être Kiyoshi-san. » Acquiesça le jeune homme à la touffe bleue ciel, avant de porter son regard sur son ancien coéquipier resté silencieux. « Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir Kagami-kun. »

Cela sembla sortir ce dernier de ses pensées et il voulut répliquer, engager la discussion, faire quelque chose. Mais déjà Kiyoshi s’éloignait, il se contenta donc d’hocher la tête, d’un signe de la main et d’un « à la prochaine » en partant en courant, encore perturbé par cette rencontre. Il avait un désagréable arrière-goût dans la bouche et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ses deux-là avaient pu finir ensemble. Il apprendrait plus tard entre deux paniers que c’était justement grâce à Kiyoshi qu’ils s’étaient revus et qu’ils avaient décidés de faire table rase du passé, surtout que le joueur de Seirin n’en voulait plus du tout à l’ancien capitaine de Kirisaki Daichi.

Celui-ci venait justement d’arracher le livre des mains de son petit-ami et de venir capturer les lèvres tentatrices. Kuroko et Hanamiya appréciaient tous les deux le silence et le calme de l’autre, pourtant en ce moment même, le même désir d’être bruyant illuminait leur regard.

« Que dirais-tu de rentrer un peu en avance, Tetsuya ? » Souffla le plus vieux, tendrement.

« C’est une excellente idée. » Lui répondit son aimé en embrassant chastement ses lèvres.

Le plus âgé se releva prestement et rangea leurs affaires : entendre son bleuté clamé haut et fort qu’il préférait rester avec lui plutôt qu’aller jouer au basket, avait fini de l’exciter après les nombreux baisers donnés et les caresses effleurées, qu’ils avaient échangés avant que les deux basketteurs n’arrivent. Ils rentrèrent main dans la main jusqu’à leur nid d’amour. Le reste de l’après-midi allait se passer magnifiquement bien.

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Et fini ! J’espère que vous avez aimé ? C’est un peu fluffy mais pas trop. Le caractère des persos est respectés, seuls leurs métiers ne le sont pas pour tous XD Sinon, le reste est comme demandé normalement :) J’espère que vous avez aimé ! Même si je sais que ce couple ne fait pas l’unanimité u.u
> 
> A la revoyure !


End file.
